Chain Chronicle X MLP: La luz de la armonia hacia el futuro
by Enishi CrossSoul
Summary: Los elementos de la armonía hicieron el sacrificio final para salvar Equestria, pero en vez de encontrar su fin, todas fueron enviadas a un nuevo mundo, donde una vez mas, defenderán la armonía contra una oscuridad tal, que ni siquiera su mundo podría enfrentar. Crossover, action, comedia, drama. OCs solo bajo condiciones especiales. T por violencia, lenguaje e inuendos sexuales.


Ellas lo lograron, frente al arbol de la armonia, La princesa Twiligth y sus amigas se paraban triunfales frente a la derrotada forma de la entidad celestia Nigth Sigh, la necromante que buscaba detener todo el dolor y el sufrimiento borrando la existencia misma, pero su derrota no fue completa, siendo que ella ya habia llevado a cabo la parte final de su plan. Incluso sin la voluntad de la corrupta unicornio para controlarla, magias malignas crecian lentamente alrededor del arbol de la armonia, raices y ramas de enfermizo miasma trepaban lentamente sobre el arbol, su energia incrementando con cada segundo, cada vez mas cerca de los elementos de la armonia.

-TWILIGHT!!!- Pinkie Pie chillo aceleradamente, apuntando desesperada a la esfera de energia necromantica- - Tenemos que hacer algo!!!-

-Lo sé, lo sé!- Dijo Twilight. Ella concentro su magia en su cuerno, probando la esfera, y retrocediendo mientras que el tacto repugnante de la necromancia intentó alimentarse en su fuerza de vida. -Uf, eso duele,- siseó.

-¿Qué le está haciendo al Árbol?- Fluttershy gimió.

-¡Sea lo que sea, tenemos que sacarlo!- Dijo Rainbow Dash. Extendió un casco crepitante tratando de hacer algo.

-¡No lo toques! -gritó Twilight, golpeando el casco de Rainbow. -¡Si lo tocas, te matará!-

-¡Bueno, no podemos dejar que mate al árbol tampoco! -dijo Applejack-. -¿Qué hará eso con Equestria?

La esfera se abultó, dejando escapar una ola fría de magia a medida que crecía, cubriendo más del árbol. Sus zarcillos se arrastraban más a lo largo de las ramas, apenas tocaba el Elemento de Magia, estremeciendo a Twilight como una pica de hielo incrustandoce en su cabeza.

-Hagamos lo que hagamos, queridas, probablemente deberíamos hacerlo rápido!- Gritó Rarity.

Twilight retrocedió unos pasos y envió otra sonda de energia, ligera como una pluma. -¡Está bien! -dijo mientras la esfera se apoderaba de su magia. -¡Ha crecido demasiado rápido!- Ella frunció el ceño. -¡Maldita sea Ella! Nigth puso tanta energía en el conjuro! ¡Ha desencadenado una reacción en cadena desenfrenada! -

-¡Oh Dios mío, no!- Rarity jadeó.

Applejack tragó saliva. -¿Eso significa lo que yo creo que significa?

Fluttershy sujetó sus pezuñas a su boca. -Significa que va a crecer ...-

-Y crecer y crecer,- Dash añadió con tristeza.

-¡Hasta hacer BOOM!- Pinkie disparó una pequeña cascada de chispas rosadas y un estallido parecido a un petardo para dar enfacis a sus palabras.

La esfera se elevó, bañando la cueva con su resplandor enfermizo. -Boom, tienen razón-, dijo Twilight. -Si la esfera crece demasiado grande y se combina con la propia energía del Árbol, ¡podría destruir toda la Equestria!- Ella tragó saliva. -Si no todo el planeta.

-Matando a todo el mundo en todo el mundo-, concluyó Applejack.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Gritó Rainbow, lanzando sus pezuñas con asco.

Twilight bajó la cabeza. Dejó que sus alas quedaran a un lado. Incluso con el poder que les otorgaban los elementos de la armonia esto parecia imposible. -No tenemos tiempo. No hay nada que podamos hacer ... -

-No ...- susurró Fluttershy.

Rainbow golpeó un casco contra la tierra. -Vamos, Twilight, ¡tiene que haber algo! ¡Cualquier cosa!-

Twilight hizo una mueca. -A menos que...-

Applejack dijo: -¿A menos que?-

Twilight levantó la vista para que apenas pudiera ver a los ojos de su samiga. -A menos que otra cosa absorba toda la energía-.

Rarity alzo la mirada, sus ojos muy abiertos. -¿Lo absorba? Seguramente no quieres decir ... -

-Sí -murmuró Twilight. -Una de nosotras tendría que ... absorberlo.- Ella suspiró. Y creo que todos sabemos quién tiene que ser.

-No ... no, no puedes!- Fluttershy gritó,atrapando a Twiligth en un abrazo y llorando lágrimas desordenadas. -¡No puedes!

-Tengo que ser yo-, dijo Twilight, acariciando la melena de Fluttershy. -Soy el Elemento de la Magia. ¿Quién más podría tomar todo ese poder bruto?

Rainbow Dash y Applejack intercambiaron una mirada. -Sin ofender, azucarrillo ...- dijo Applejack.

-¡Pero es un puñado de tonterias y tú lo sabes!

Rarity asintió con la cabeza. -Me temo que debo estar de acuerdo. -Levantó un delicado casco señalando la esfera-. -Si ese hechizo terrible que echó tiene suficiente energía para destruir el planeta, bueno ... no creo que ni siquiera tu puedas contener tanto poder por ti misma-.

-Además -dijo Pinkie, saltando hasta el otro lado de Twilight y envolviendo una pierna alrededor de su hombro-, ¿por qué hacerlo solo cuando tienes a tus mejores amigas aquí? Ella dio una patada al ala de Twilight. -¡Eres la Princesa de la Amistad, tonta, no de la Magia!-

Fluttershy resopló. -Parece como si nos necesitara a todos-.

Twilight tembló los labios. Las lágrimas le llegaron a los ojos. -Tienes razón.- Soltó una carcajada sin alegría. -Yo no soy la magia por mí misma ... es la amistad la que es mágica, ¿verdad? Pero ... -se acurrucó más profundamente en la melena de Fluttershy, tratando de reunir fuerzas-. -Pero tienen que darse cuenta ... si hacemos esto, si lo absorbemos ... vamos a morir. No hay forma de evitarlo; Es demasiado fuerte.-

Todas se quedaron quietos por un momento. -Bueno -dijo Applejack, forzando una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro-, parece que si no lo hacemos, compraremos esa granja de todos modos, y todos los demás junto a nosotras. Tiro de su sombrero confiada -Por lo menos si lo hacemos de esta manera, hacemos algo bueno.- Las otros asintieron de acuerdo.

Twilight miró a sus ojos, cada una a la vez. En cada uno vio el miedo, el dolor ... el arrepentimiento. Probablemente reflejando los suyos propios -Tienes razón-, dijo. -Pero ... yo ... esto no va a ser fácil o pacífico, Ella sintió que su propio cuerpo empezaba a temblar. -Apenas lo toqué y me dolió como nada antes. Si hacemos esto ... va a ser mucho, mucho peor. -

Rainbow Dash asintió sombríamente, colocando su mandíbula en una determinación igualmente sombría. -Un tanto pensado-, ella se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa fantasmal en sus labios. -Nunca pensé que moriría de otra manera. Al menos estaría con ustedes, chicas-.

Fluttershy rompió en sollozos. -¡No quiero morir! -gimió en la cuello de Twilight. Twilight le dio un apretón de cascos hasta que pudo levantar la cabeza, resoplando. -Pero -continuó Fluttershy-, pero yo te amo...a todas ustedes,demasiado como para dejarte hacer esto sola.- Ella besó la mejilla de Twilight, dándole a todos una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tampoco quiero morir -dijo Rarity, temblando-. -Pero, ¿qué clase de amiga sería yo si estuviera allí y estuviera observándolas a todas ustedes sacrificarse ...? -se interrumpió en un dramático llanto.

Pinkie se levantó, orgullosa y fuerte, a pesar de su propia melena caida. -Esto va a hacer tristes a todos los que amo ... Pound y Pumpkin, los Cake, Ponyville ... Maud ...- Ella temblo -Pero incluso si lo hace, es para ellos. ¡Para salvarlos! Y es para todos ustedes, también! -Su cabello recupero un poco de volumen y ella les dio a sus amigas una sonrisa radiante

Twilight sonrió tristemente, abriendo sus alas y agarrando a sus amigas en su magia, envolviéndolas en un enorme abrazo. Las sostuvo durante todo el tiempo que se atrevió, incluso cuando la esfera del armageddon pendiente volvió a surgir. -Está bien,- dijo ella, un tirón en su voz. -¿Listas para salvar a Equestria por última vez?-

Un coro de -¡listo!- Fue la respuesta. Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia la esfera de la muerte. -Muy bien, todos! ¡Formación! Todos se alinearon detrás de ella, cada uno preparando su poder. -Vamos a tener que mantener el enfoque, no importa lo mucho que duela, o bien vamos a perder el control sobre esto, y todo va a ser por nada, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Adelante, Twiligth! -dijo Applejack ajustando su sombrero.

-¡Estamos aquí como un equipo!- Declaró Rainbow, sonrisa burlona plantada al frente y al centro.

-¡Juntas como amigas!- Respondió Rarity.

-¡Amigas hasta el final!- Pinkie aplaudió.

Fluttershy, aún temblando, se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios contra los de Twilight. -Juntas,- ella sonrió.

Twilight le devolvió la sonrisa, sosteniendo su mirada amorosa por un momento. Ella encendió sus alas. -Está bien, aquí vamos-, dijo. Un aura resplandeciente rodeó a cada pony mientras cargaban su poder, apuntándolo a Twilight. Ella cantaba, no un hechizo sino una declaración de que nunca serían derrotados, esas palabras que no habían sido tan mágicas hacía mucho tiempo: -De todos juntos, juntos somos amigos. Con las marcas de nuestros destinos hechas una, ¡hay magia sin fin! -

-Concentrate en el conjuro y no lo arruienes, no te preocupes, Aun es demasiado temprano y no planeo dejar que Flutters o tu mueran antes de tiempo...- Susurro una voz que solo Twilight escucho dentro de su cabeza, pero antes de que Twiligth pudiera detenerse a pensarlo, todo comenzo.

El arco iris de la luz se derramó hacia adelante para absorber la magia oscura.

Y los gritos comenzaron.

Twilight se tambaleó hacia atrás, apenas permaneciendo en sus cascos mientras la oscura energía se arremolinaba en ella, olvidando completamente la voz ante la sensacion de cientos de desgarres destrozando y regenerando su cuerpo una y otra vez. -¡Todas juntas! -gritó entre sus propios gritos de dolor.

La energía oscura se extendía tan rápido que apenas podía ver a las demás a través de los zarcillos serpenteando por todas partes, subiendo por todo su cuerpo como si se alimentaran de ellos. -Dulce Celestia, no estabas bromeando!- Rainbow Dash maldijo.

Pinkie se agitaba de un lado a otro sobre sus pezuñas, sus dientes castañeaban con más ferocidad que en las más tristes tormentas de nieve. -¡Ah, ah !, ¡fuerza, todas!

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! Toma mucho más que-augh - esto para hacerme llorar! - Respondio Dash.

Applejack gritó: -¡No sé si puedo creerte!-

-¡Pues mirame!-

-Podrian dejar de discutir, y concentrarce en el asunto a mano!- Exclamo Rarity entre agudos gritos.

Menos de un minuto en la absorción, y ya Twilight podía ver la esfera encogiéndose, a través de sus espasmos musculares. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero nunca dejaria que se desenfocara.

Twilight tomó varias respiraciones profundas y agonizantes, sus pulmones se sentian como rodeados por cuchillas afiladas ademas de diez toneladas de peso clavandoce en ellas. todo enredado en nudos a través de cada último pedazo de su cuerpo, electrificado por buena medida. Su cuerno vibraba como un diapasón atascado en un altavoz estéreo puesto a las once, amenazando con romperse. Pero la esfera estaba cediendo, encogiéndose continuamente, incluso mientras su corazón amenazaba con estallar dentro de su pecho. -¡Tenemos que lograrlo! -gruñó Rainbow, con las alas extendidas hasta el límite, las plumas cayendo-.

Twilight logró, apenas, girar la cabeza para mirar a Fluttershy. -Flutter ... ¡Fluttershy!- Ella gruñó, su voz casi se fue de gritar. -¿Es … estas aun con nosotras...-

Fluttershy asintió con furia a través de la inundación de lágrimas que empapaba su rostro. -¡Lo haré!-, Declaró. -¡A tu lado!-

La esfera disminuyó a una pequeña mancha de energia, Twilight sonrió triunfante. -¡Ya, chicas! -gritó ella. -... casi ...acabamos-

-ESTA HECHO!!- Grito de nuevo la voz en la cabeza de Twilight.

Una inundación caliente y blanca de un dolor abrumador la invadió, quitándole el aliento con que tenía que hablar.

Twiligth flotaba en medio de un misterioso vacío azulado-negro, lleno de estrellas centelleantes. -¿Hola? - gritó, mientras sus pezuñas buscaban pisar algo, encontrándolo después de un momento en un terreno que no podía ver.

-¿Chicas?- Vino la voz de Fluttershy, cuando ella apareció a la vista, borrosa al principio, luego enfocándose en el foco.

-¡Estoy aquí! -dijo una Rarity que aparecía alli tambien, parpadeando rápidamente ante su entorno.

Applejack caminó alrededor, sus ojos dando vueltas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Dondequiera que esté aquí.

Pinkie Pie rebotó en el vacío. -Parece que va para siempre!-

Rainbow Dash estiró sus alas, soltando un suspiro. -No sé a ustedes, pero este aspecto me parece el más allá.-

Rarity sostuvo un casco en su barbilla, sus labios formando una mueca. -Hmm. Parece un poco ... escaso para la vida futura, ¿no crees?-

-Podría ser que es sólo esperando a que lo sembremos o algo- Bromeo Aplejack

Twilight sacudió la cabeza. -No, no es la vida después de la muerte. Al menos, no lo creo.-

Pinkie saltó a su alrededor. -¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?-

-He estado aqui antes.-

Fluttershy parpadeó.Ella se acercó al lado de Twilight, descansando un ala en su casualmente. -¿Cuando?-

Twiligth se sonrojó ante su toque, agitando sus propias alas. -Cuando las consegui-

-Oh.-

-Bueno, eso nos deja la pregunta...- Empezo aplejack – Si estamos aquí, y no en el mas alla, entonces no...-

-Volamos en pedazitos !!!- Concluyo Pinkie

Twilight se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez lo hicimos-, por lo que sé. Ella frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos, buscando algo, nada más que los seis. -Pero si lo hicimos o no, no explica por qué estamos aquí ahora.

-Creo que tal vez podamos explicar eso -soltó una nueva voz, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Un trío de alicornios, acompañado de un draconequs, apareció a la vista, con expresiones sombrías. -Hola, chicas -dijo la princesa Celestia-.

¡Princesas! -gritó Twilight al mismo tiempo que Fluttershy gritaba: -¡ Discord!- Discord le dio a Fluttershy una triste ola.

Rainbow Dash gruñó, volando hacia el rostro de Celestia. -De acuerdo, princesa, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Ganamos, o qué?

Celestia permaneció impasible. Luna respondió por ella: -Tú has tenido éxito en tu tarea.-

-Esto es, has detenido el malvado hechizo -aclaró Cadance-. -¡Nos salvaron a todos, a todos!-

-¡Oh, gracias a Dios!- Rarity se desplomó por un segundo antes de encontrarce sin su sofa..

-¡Hah, está bien!- Rainbow golpeó cascos con Pinkie, luego con Applejack y Fluttershy.

\- WOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Pinkie aplaudió mientras rebotó una danza feliz.

-Espera. No dijo por qué estamos aquí - dijo Applejack.

Fluttershy tragó saliva. -¿... sobrevivimos?-

Celestia les miró con el ceño fruncido, sacudiendo la cabeza. -No -dijo, con voz temblorosa-. - No lo lograron...-

-Estas equivocada- Susurro una voz androgina. Todos miraron en la direccion de la voz, y vieron un aura de Miasma negra tomando forma lentamente, para luego de uno segundos, ser una replica exacta de Twilight, exepto por sus ojos, que eran de un color Aguamarina profundo - Ustedes piensan que todas murieron por que no encontraron nada en su mundo, yo nos asegure de salvarnos a todos-

Celestia y Luna extendieron sus alas de forma defenciva hacia las chicas, pudiendo sentir exactamente que clase de energia poseia esa criatura- Quien o que eres, y a que te refieres con eso, habla ahora!- Dijo Luna de manera intimidante.

La criatura las miro con lo ojos entrecerrados, asomando lentamte una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Jejeje, pues quien soy, ni siquiera tengo un nombre, pero que soy, soy Twiligth por su puesto-

Twiligth lo miro y se paro al lado de las princesas, -A que te refieres con eso, eres tu la voz que me hablo antes de empezar a absorver la energia?-

-Si, no me interrumpas- Dijo este- Cuando la necromante te ataco con su conjuro antes de llegar al arbol, recuerdas como fallo?- Las seis chicas asintieron, respetando lo que les pidio de no ser interrumpido- Ese conjuro se suponia debia alimentarse de tus emociones negativas y corromperte, el elemento de la magia evito que te consumiera, pero no pudo desaser del hechizo, asi que en vez de eso, creo una segunda conciencia, completamente sapiente y con libre albedrio, completamente creado por toda tu oscuridad, y heme aquí- Sonrio mirando como sus expreciones se retorcian al entender sus palabras- y pues a que me referia en como las salve, mientras ellas canalizaban toda esa energia en sus cuerpos, yo a su vez la estube canalizando en un conjuro, al consumir toda esa energia en un conjuro, nadie moriria-

-Si pero el conjuro en si estaria tan sobrecargado que de cualquier manera estallaria con una fuerza similar o incluso mayor al de la energia misma- Dijo Twiligth discutiendo su argumento.

-Si, pero yo gaste todo ese poder, en un conjuro de teletransportacion masiva, a tal punto de que nuestro punto de convergencia, esta totalmente fuera del alcanze de las diosas de este universo, mas alla de la existencia equestriana misma...- Luego de eso, el doppelganger cerro los ojos y bostezo, esfumandoce en miasma que entro en Twiligth antes de que nadie puedira reacccionar, susurrando lo ultimo de su soliloquio a Twiligth solamente- Fue agotador, dormire dentro tuyo por un tiempo, pero ten en cuenta, planeo regresar, para bien o para mal, es mejor que lo sepas ahora...-

Todos se callaron, callados y quietos. -Oh …- susurró Fluttershy.

-Así que ... no estamos muertas...- murmuró Twilight aun sorprendia – Pero que estamos haciendo aquí entonces-.

\- Antes de saber sobre todo esto, hemos usado nuestros poderes combinados para evitar que tus almas pasen al mas alla. O en este caso, detener solo temporalmente el hechizo de teletransportacion- explicó Luna. -Por un rato, por lo menos.-

Rainbow se rascó la cara, levantando una ceja. -¿Para qué?-

Cadance le dirigió una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos. -Pensamos que te gustaría tener la oportunidad de decir adiós. Tú has ... dejado a muchos seres queridos detrás. -Su mirada se centró en Twilight por sólo un breve momento.

-Es lo que se merecen, por todo lo que has hecho por Equestria-, dijo Celestia.- Ahora incluso que sabemos que no murieron, estaran lejos, mas alla de mi alcanze, asi que, aunque las causas no son tan sombrias, el fin y el propósito de que estén aqui siguen siendo iguales-

Discord gruñó. -Pero es particularmente difícil de mantener, incluso para uno tan talentoso como moi, así que tendrás que mantenerlo corto y ágil. No hay discursos largos, no ... oh ustedes entienden el punto.-

Luna frunció el ceño. -Desafortunadamente, nosotros requeriremos que tomen turnos. Si sacáramos a más de uno de esta dimencion a la vez, las perderíamos a todas. Sus almas son lo unico que queda de estudes en este mundo, y enviarlas a todas juntas romperia este delicado balance. Que vayan una a la vez y mantenernos aquí es la única manera de sostenerte durante más de unos minutos.

Ahora que Twilight pensó en ello, sintió un tirón, en algún lugar profundo, como si estuviera tratando de volar ... en alguna parte. Ella se estremeció. -Supongo que una vez que termine nuestro turno …-

Discord hizo pequeños movimientos de aleteo con sus patas. -Sus almas seran libres para ir a caer a donde sea que los mando el clon de la cerebrito-

Todas se miraron, aun sabiendo que no estaban muertas, aun habia algo muy doloroso que debian hacer- No se si tengo el valor para despedirme de chicas...-Susurro Twiligth con una exprecion sombria en su rostro.

En otro lugar, otro tiempo, otro universo.

En este lugar, en la frontera entre la Capital Real y la Capital santa, todo lo que habia era un enorme yermo desolado, esqueletos caminavan por esta en pequeños grupos, buscando dar caza a cualquier desafortanda alma que intentara llegar a los dominios del rey Oscuro, en medio de este campo a la distancia, un pequeño haz de luz flotaba de un lado a otro, buscando a alguien en particular en medio de una escaramusa entre unos mercenarios y unos esqueletos, parandoce un momento a mirar el area a su alrededor, mostrando que era una pequeña Hada pelirroja.

-Uuuuuh donde estara...- Se preguntaba sin fijarce en su alrededor, fallando en ver uno de los soldados esqueletos cada vez mas cerca de ella. Donde estara Yuri...-se volteo a mirar, viendo la cara del esqueleto directo frente a hecho- haaaaaaa!. Grito acurrucandoce, pero el esqueleto no hico nada, habriendo un ojo para mirar, vio como la cabeza del esqueleto rodaba sin vida.

-No te preocupes Pirika, tendo esta zona bajo control- Le sonrio un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, empuñando un escudo y una espada, luego miro en la distancia y grito- YA TERMINAMOS AQUI CAPITAN!!!-

Pirika rapidamente volo en direccion hacia este capitan, cuando este se volteo luego de terminar a uno de los ultimos esqueletos- Si yo tambien e terminado- le respondio un hombre joven, de cabello color castaño y ojos marrones, sintiendo rapidamente como un pequeño cuerpo se estrellava contra su pecho, -Pirika que sucede- Pregunto caminando en la direccion en la que el hada lo estaba llevando.

-Yuri, vamos- Dijo Pirika soltandolo y volando mas rapidamente, en una direccion seguida por el capitan- Encontre a esta chica, tienes que ayudarla VAMOS!!-

Mas alla, no muy lejos de los dos, una chica de cabello azul estaba a penas conciente sobre el suelo, abrazando contra su pecho un libro azul con inscripciones doradas - ….la cronica...debo protegerla...padre...Rivera...- suspiro con sus ultimas fuerzas antes de caer desmallada.

Fin del capitulo 1.

Tema de cierre: The begining ( One ok Rock )

Bueno, hola a todos amigas y amigos, soy yop Enishi, Dan, Shadow, lo que quiera XD, de vuelta, pues primero que nada, lamento en lo mas profundo de mi ser mi ausencia, pero con la universidad, mi trabajo y mi vida en general, pues no estoy con nada de tiempo ( Ha , Nee-chan esta aun pero, por eso ya ni sus reviews responde XD) Pero bueno, acabo de empezar mi periodo de vacaciones en mi trabajo, y aunque solo sera un mes, ( Lleno de fics para ustedes debo aclarar) estare de vuelta por u tiempo, y tratare de hacerme un poco de tiempo, para continuar especialmente con esta historia que acaban de leer, es un crossover , como ya les indico el titulo, de MLP, con Chain Chronicle, un rpg tower defence de Android que en mi opinion es simple e indiscutiblemente el mejor juego de todos para Mobiles, traido a nosotros por Sega y teniendo una de las mejores historias que e tenido el placer de conocer ( Plus, un bonus para los otakus que leen esto, acaban de terminar un evento con Puella Magi magi Madoka y como personajes con historias personales sacaron a Homucifer y a Godoka kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!- como sea, la historia, va a ser muy larga, y tratare de hacerme el tiempo y llevarla hasta el final, aun fuera de mi periodo de vacaciones, pues que opinan, les gusta, no les gusta, conocen el juego o no?, espero sus comentarios y opioniones como siempre, si envain Ocs, tienen como requisito el conocer el juego o al menos descargarlo y probarlo :3.

Para los personajes de Chain, ponder sus titulos como vayan apareciendo, púesto que todos los personajes son un ejemplo de el Tag de TvTROOPES, Costume porn ( Porno de vestimenta) puesto que sus ropas son exageradamente complicados, hermosos y dificildes de escribir, asi que, de los priemeros en salir, aquí estan sus titulos y como Buscarlos

Virtuos Mercenary Kain

Chain chornicle Pirika.

Chain Chornicle Hero

Chroncile Girl Phoena.

Mas detalles de la historia en los siguientes capitulos, nos vemos la proxima, Matta-ne!!!


End file.
